


Of fights and Mistletoes

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer
Summary: What happens when Peeta forgets to make the cookies for the Christmas Party? Why is Katniss so angry? How can Johanna help? A continuation of the story Little Snowflake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I cannot believe this but I wrote this fic months ago and forgot to post it. It was supposed to be for a Yuletide in Panem challenge but I guess I was so busy that I forgot to even submit it. Oh well. I hope you all like this cute little story I cooked up. I guess you could say this is a short continuation of my other story, (Little Snowflake). 
> 
> I would like to thank my beta for being so patient and sweet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are made by me. They all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.

“Well what do you want me to do?” Peeta asked pacing up and down the rug. He swiftly turned to look at his wife who was currently sitting on the large, plush sofa; legs stretched before her.

 

Katniss rubbed her now protruding stomach as she scowled and silently fumed, “Well I don’t know, Peeta but the fact that you forgot to bring the damn cookies is enough to piss me off. I mean, how could you forget,” she crossed her arms. “You knew we had a Christmas party today and you forgot. ” 

 

“I’ll just go back to the bakery and go whip some up real quick.” Peeta explained, his voice raising up an octave as he got angrier, seeing how Katniss shook her head vehemently, “Why not? I’ll just do them, and walk over to the party once they’re packed and ready.” 

 

Katniss squinted, “Then we’ll be later and I’m not looking forward to showing up alone. You know how I feel now that I’m so close to giving birth. I mean look at me, I look like I’m carrying a watermelon.” she pointed to her stomach for emphasis. 

 

“Haymitch’s is only three houses away.” argued Peeta pointing to the door. Katniss looked out of the window and raised her eyebrow when she heard a whistle of strong wind making the pane shatter lightly. 

 

Katniss turned red, “ Peeta I don’t know if you realize this but I’m pregnant, and I still have to take some presents over there. Not to mention I still have to make sure that Willow is fine walking those three houses while I try to balance that turkey on my hands” she pointed to a large flat pan covered in tinfoil on top of the dark round oak table and to three large bags of presents sitting carelessly in the the corner of the room.

 

Peeta huffed, “Katniss you’re drowning in a cup of water. Don’t make things into a such a big deal. I-” he heard a knock on the door, “who is it?” he called. 

 

A muffled Johanna called on the other end, “Open the fucking door doofus. It’s cold as hell out here.” 

 

A gust of wind blew through the house accompanied by a flurry of snow. Johanna and Annie quickly walked into the room and shook the snow off their hair as Peeta shut the door with a slam. Annie shuddered and moved closer to the fireplace, extending her hands out and savoring the licks of warmth that traveled through her fingertips, “Ah, that’s better.” she said. 

 

Johanna sniffed and looked at both Peeta and Katniss. She raised her eyebrows, “Trouble in paradise, Mellarks?” 

 

Katniss rolled her eyes, “Mind your business Jo.” 

 

Annie turned to look at them while Johanna whistled, “ Oh, so it’s serious.” she looked over at Annie and shook her head mockingly, “ Great, we left one place to avoid the bickering only to land in a place with the same problem.” Annie simply tilted her head in answer.

 

Peeta frowned and walked over, “It’s really no big deal Katniss is just exaggerating,” Katniss grunted as Annie squeaked as though giving him a warning. Peeta put his arms up defensively, “ I forgot to make the platter of cookies for the party but she won’t let me go back to the bakery to whip some up real quick.” he added. 

 

Johanna looked outside the window at the tempestuous storm before them, “ You forgot to make my cookies? How dare you, you idiot.” she added as she walked over to smack him on the arm. 

 

Peeta dodged the blow, “It’s been a hectic month and I’ve had a lot on my mind.” 

 

“I’ll say.” added Katniss irritably. 

 

Peeta rolled his eyes, “It’s no big deal, I’ll just take the car over to the bakery and make them.” 

 

“Peeta you can’t. It’s dangerous out there and you could get into an accident.” Annie explained.

 

“Fine then I’ll walk.” he replied.

 

Johanna scoffed, “In this weather. You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

 

“Well then what do you suggest I do?” Peeta asked raising his voice another octave. 

 

Katniss frowned deeper, “Shush Peeta. Willow’s gonna hear us.” both Annie and Jo nodded. 

 

“Just come over to the party. We have plenty of food and if the weather subsides you can go do your cookies and bring them over later. There’s not timesheet that says when we’re supposed to eat them.” suggested Annie as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Where’s Willow?’” asked Johanna. 

 

Katniss nodded towards the stairs, “She’s in her room playing.” she heaved herself into a sitting position and reached over for her slip on boots. Despite her burgeoning stomach she managed to awkwardly slip her boot on. 

 

She was in the process of putting the other on when Annie interrupted her, “Need any help?” she asked walking closer. Katniss shook her head and continued on her difficult task. “Are you sure?” asked Annie once more. 

 

“Nope, I’ve got it.” Katniss replied once she successfully felt her boot slip into place. She dropped her leg and looked up at Annie triumphantly. 

 

Peeta walked towards the stairs and called out, “Willow, put your shoes and coat on. We’re going to Uncle Mitch’s” 

 

The four instantly hear a trample of little feet as Willow ran about upstairs. She wasn’t one for stealth like Katniss. The noise ceased for a few moments and then resumed again only this time they heard the clobbers going down the steps. A short four year old brunette with a toothy grin bounded towards them, clutching a pony in one hand and a doll in the other. Just as she was on the last steps her bright blue eyes widened and her smile grew even more if that was possible, “Aunty Jo!” she hollered as she made a beeline for Johanna’s outstretched arms.

 

“Pipsqueak.” laughed Jo once the toddler all but jumped into her embrace. Willow’s unruly wavy hair covered her face and her strawberry smelling hands wrapped around her neck. Jo gave her a small kiss and the little girl backed up enough to turn and notice Annie. She rushed over to hug the slight red head while both Peeta and Katniss smiled gently, forgetting their problems for a brief moment. 

 

Annie backed away, “Are you ready?” 

 

Willow nodded earnestly, “Yup, I even put my shoes on.” she answered pointing to her feet proudly. 

 

Johanna looked at them and frowned, “Well you did a very good try but they’re on the wrong feet, silly.” 

 

Willow giggled and covered her mouth as though she were privy to some great secret. Annie smiled and bend down in order to help the little girl correct her mistake. 

 

“Bread boy, put your coat on and let’s go.” Johanna said. 

 

“-but,” Peeta began to argue. 

 

Johanna rolled her eyes, “But nothing. We’ve already talked about it and you’re coming with us. We’ll see later how we’ll survive without your stupid cookies that you forgot to make for me.” 

 

“Language.” Warned Katniss as her eyes looked over at Willow who was currently studying everything that was going on around her. 

 

“Can I take my Pony and my doll?” asked Willow stretching her arms out to show her parents the objects of interest.

 

“You’re going to be getting lots of gifts later baby. Maybe we should leave the pony and doll that way you don’t forget them later at Uncle Mitch’s house.” suggested Peeta.

 

Willow shrugged her shoulders, “I won’t forget and even if I do we live three houses down. Momma can just go pick them up later or maybe you daddy.” 

 

Johanna nodded impressively, “She’s got a point,” she said looking at Peeta and smirking, “Pipsqueak should take them.” 

 

Katniss huffed as she lifted herself off the couch, “What if they feel lonely because you're playing with the other toys then?” she asked looking at her daughter. 

 

Willow rolled her eyes, “Momma, they’re toys. They don’t get jealous.” 

 

“Fine you can take them. Just make sure not to lose them.” consented Peeta while he made sure the fire before them had been properly extinguished.

 

“We should get going, Fen must be missing me.” Annie added referring to her two year old son while she wrapped the four year old brunette in a coat and scarf. Just before they walked out of house, presents and all, Johanna pulled a fluffy hat on top of Willows head and smiled satisfactorily. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It didn’t take too long for the crew to get to Haymitch’s home but upon opening the door and walking towards the living room Johanna and Annie both stopped the couple before them and pointed to something above. Katniss looked up and saw a small mistletoe hanging from a string in the middle of the threshold. She looked at Annie and Annie pointed at the mistletoe yet again.

 

“What?” Katniss asked completely befuddled. 

 

“Kiss your husband, brainless. That’s what the mistletoe is for.” hissed Johanna as she nudged towards Willow who was looking at her parents perplexingly wided eyed.

 

“Leave them alone Jo,” Haymitch hollered as he passed by with a bottle of Vodka hanging from his hand, “besides, I’m sure those two,” he looked pointedly at Katniss and Peeta, “have been kissing all day.” 

 

Katniss managed a wavering smile and looked over at her husband questioningly. Peeta simply huffed and looked at Willow and shrugged as he quickly leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

 

“There, that wasn’t too hard. Now was it?” questioned Annie with a satisfied smile as the group trudged forward to place the gifts under the green ornate tree. 

 

Willow looked at the star atop the green Christmas tree and smiled as Haymitch approached her from behind, “Yah like it kid?” he asked and Willow nodded dazedly. He patted her head and walked away to look for a cup and some ice. 

 

“Nice tree Uncle Mitch.” smirked Johanna.

 

Haymitch pointed at her as he issued a warning, “No one else is allowed to call me that except for Willow and Fen.”

 

Johanna raised her arms, “Sorry, it’s just so catchy.” she replied as she backed away towards the kitchen. 

 

Soon everyone made themselves comfortable and Peeta walked into the Kitchen to greet Effie who was going stark crazy with preparations, “Oh, hello Peeta dear,” she smiled and patted his arm affectionately, “Just put the cookie platter and the turkey on the table and maybe you can help me with these hor'dourves.” she added faltering as she looked at her disastrous handiwork. 

 

“He forgot the stupid cookies.” announced Johanna plopping herself on the far end of the counter. 

 

Effie looked back at Peeta horrified, “You didn’t. Peeta, you know we look forward to your wonderful confections,” she looked disappointed as Peeta stood awkwardly in front of her, “Well, I guess that’s alright. We’ll manage.”

 

Peeta glanced out the small windows and saw the storm rage on. He knew it would be futile to tell Effie of his plan to go back to the bakery but he gave it a shot either way, “I can go back to the bakery and whip some up quickly.” he asked earnestly. 

 

“In that weather, no Peeta absolutely not.” Effie objected, “Now, you know we love your things but not enough to send you out into that storm, besides it’s not like the bakery is close by.” 

 

Peeta dropped his shoulders and nodded. He prepared himself to help around and was well into rolling up his sleeves when he saw a bowl of shiny red apples placed on top of the small table. It glistened up at him and Peeta thought how good it would taste if they were turned into a delicious apple pie. He looked around the kitchen again but wasn’t able to see anything beyond apples for the apple pie until he remembered of the times he would bring flour, sugar, and all such things to the house. Of course they were in small quantities but that’s all he really needed.

 

“Hey Effie do you have a pie pan around here?” Peeta asked as he looked around.

 

Effie frowned, “Whatever for?” 

 

“I have an idea.” Peeta replied.

 

“Oh, well I’m not entirely sure. You know Haymitch doesn’t do much cooking and when he does it’s atrocious. You can look around if you want.” Effie answered as she gestured to the cabinets. 

 

Peeta didn’t think Haymitch’s cooking was too awful but thought better than to argue with Effie if he wanted to keep the atmosphere somewhat friendly. He didn’t need two women angry at him. He looked around and finally found a good sized pan hidden deep in a small unused cabinet. Peeta examined the old glass pie pan. It looked sturdy enough in his opinion.  
“Can I use this?” Peeta asked raising the pan to show Effie. 

 

Effie quickly glanced his way, “I suppose. I’ve never seen it before, but maybe you could ask Haymitch. You know how territorial he can be about his belongings.” she sighed. Effie turned and continued to twitter about nervously as she fixed the dining room table for dinner.

 

Peeta shrugged walking towards Haymitch who was currently sitting on a large fluffy chair, glass of vodka in hand, “Haymitch, I found this in one of your cabinets. Do you mind if I use it?” 

 

Haymitch stared at pie plate in a daze. He frowned and looked to his glass as he swirled the clear liquid around. The vodka splashed inside creating a small whirlpool while Haymitch pondered for a while and took a small swig allowing the seemingly harmless spirit to sweetly warm his throat. He cleared his throat, “Uh yeah. You can use it.”

 

Peeta looked down at the pie plate and frowned. He’d never seen Haymitch look so affected by something he thought to be insignificant, “Are you ok?”

 

Haymitch stared at the plate, “yeah, I’m fine,” he gave a small grin, “It’s just that, that pie pan was my mother's.” Haymitch pointed. 

 

Peeta raised his eyebrows, “Really, well in that case I’ll put it back.” he was turning back toward the kitchen when he heard Haymitch call him back.

 

“It’s fine boy, use it. As a matter of fact it’s time for me to let go of the past.” Haymitch called. 

 

Peeta turned back, “But it’s your mother’s… I could find something else to make apple pie in.”

 

“Apple pie you say?” Haymitch peaked, “ In that case the plate is yours if you make apple crumble instead. My mother used to make it all the time.” he smiled bittersweetly.

 

“You miss your family, don’t you?” Peeta surmised. 

 

“Every day,” Haymitch muttered, “but the pains lessen when you find yourself surrounded by another family.” he cleared his throat once again, “ I must really be getting drunk if I’m getting all sappy.” Haymitch sat up straighter, “ Take the blasted plate and don’t come back here without an apple crumble.” 

 

Peeta smiled, “Thank you Haymitch. This gift means a lot to me.” 

 

Haymitch waved him away carelessly and called out for Willow who was sitting on the floor with some coloring pages and crayons on top of a coffee table. Her face scrunched up with concentration as she colored each area carefully. Fen sat next to her playing with a few blocks. She glanced up once she heard her name and smiled while she walked over to Haymitch coloring sheet in hand. Fen followed close behind on his chubby little legs. Haymitch smiled sweetly, a rare occurrence that he only reserved for the two children. One of who was currently showing him her masterpiece While the other climbed the burly old man and sat on his lap. 

 

Peeta returned to the kitchen and looked around for whatever Haymitch’s kitchen could offer, which wasn’t very much but it suited Peeta just fine. He made a beeline for Katniss who was once again sitting in a plush sofa in front of the fireplace. She was staring at the flames deep in thought as she stroked her belly. When all of a sudden she froze in place. Peeta knew what that meant. The baby was moving again. Dr. Eurelius and Mrs. Everdeen tried to reassure Katniss that it was perfectly normal and healthy even but she would hear none of it. She would only freeze with fear at any sort of slight movement from the child she nestled within.

 

“Hey are you alright?” Peeta asked once he was before his wife. 

 

“The baby’s moving again.” she replied fear creeping into her eyes. 

 

“Katniss breath. It’s alright remember what Dr. Eurelius said.” Peeta tried to calm her down.

 

Katniss frowned, “I know very well what Dr. Eurelius said, Peeta. But I can’t help it and you telling me to calm down is frankly making me angrier.” 

 

Peeta frowned in return, “For what? I’m only trying to help.”

 

Katniss was about to say something, but instead she closed her lips. She huffed clearly miffed, “Nevermind, you don’t understand.” 

 

“Well I would if you would explain it to me. I don’t read minds you know.” Peeta fumed. 

 

“I said, nevermind. Please just let it go.” Katniss clipped. 

 

Peeta looked around and notice that Johanna was looking at him once again, her eyebrow raised. He didn’t want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere so instead he took a deep breath, “I’m going back to the house for a moment. I found some apples and thought I could make a pie to makeup for the cookies I forgot to make. Effie’s using the oven here for god knows what.” 

 

Katniss looked at him and then at the window, “You’re crazy right? Are you insane going out in that weather? Take a look outside.” 

 

“Katniss we’re three houses away. I’m not going to the bakery. I’m just going back to the house. Besides the weather has subsided a bit.” Peeta argued.

 

“But there’s still so much wind and the piles of snow are only getting taller. Not to mention you have a hard time with your leg when you’re out in this weather. “

 

Peeta rolled his eyes. Yes the infamous leg. Unsteadiness was an unfortunate outcome of wearing a prosthesis in the winter. The banks of snow made it difficult for him to walk and what was left of his leg pained him immensely when he was out in the cold for long periods of time. He looked down at his worried wife, “Katniss my leg isn’t even hurting and if you want I’ll go with someone.” 

 

“Who?” Katniss asked.

 

“Me.” answered Johanna walking towards them, “I’ll go with him. Besides we have everything we need to get going.” She pointed to a small basket in one hand and a somewhat empty bottle of wine on the other. 

 

Katniss sighed, “Are you sure?” 

 

Johanna nodded vehemently, “Yeah I spoke to Effie already and we’re not due to eat for at least another hour. You know how things have to be ‘absolutely perfect’ for her” she replied handing an impressed Peeta his coat. 

 

“But-” Katniss began.

 

“But nothing. Haymitch is having a grand old time with Willow and Fen. Annie can keep you company.” 

 

“I can what?” Annie asked as she looked back at the trio with a perplexed smile. 

 

“You can keep Katniss company while Peeta and I go make some pie,right?” Johanna asked as she looked pointedly at Annie.

 

“Uh, sure. Should be no problem. The kids are doing fine for now and Fen is not due for a nap yet.” Annie replied.

 

“Great so it’s settled. Then we’ll just get going.” Johanna stated as she pushed Peeta out the door before anyone could say anything else.

 

Once they got outside Johanna punched Peeta in the arm and stared at him angrily. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Peeta protested. 

 

“That was for fighting with your wife all day.” Joanna yelled as she stalked off. 

 

Peeta looked at her in awe, “We have not been fighting all day.” he corrected as he followed after her. 

 

Johanna huffed, “Oh well excuse me. That was for fighting with your wife for MOST of the day.” 

 

Peeta walked wobbled momentarily behind as he tried to find his footing amongst the uneven banks of snow, “ She’s been extremely difficult for a long time. I’ve actually been very patient.” 

 

“She’s pregnant you imbecile.” Johanna hollered as they neared his house. 

 

“Doesn’t give her the right to be a brat.” Peeta answered as he fumbled around his pocket for the keys and opened the door. Thankfully the weather was improving slightly but he could tell he would would be in for a different kind weather his house all together.

 

Johanna closed the door and took her coat off throwing it carelessly on the sofa while Peeta started a fire. The flames quickly came to life illuminating the room. He began to quickly put his ingredients together. 

 

“For your information bread boy, Katniss has reserved the right to be a brat under these very circumstances. She’s pushing your child from her vagina.” Johanna added as she sat in a chair and placed her interlocked feet before her and leaned her elbow on the table. 

 

“Well she’s been exceptionally bratty lately.” Peeta muttered. 

 

Johanna looked at him from the corner of her eyes suspiciously, “Remember back when Katniss was pregnant with Willow?” 

 

“Yeah… “ Peeta answered.

 

“And remember how much you craved salads when she was craving cheese buns?” Johanna 

 

“I was not ‘craving’ salads. I just had a particular affinity to them at the time.” Peeta declared. 

 

Johanna rolled her eyes, “Yeah sure, whatever.” She sighed, “So as I was saying, you were craving salads just like Katniss was craving your stupid cheese buns. Maybe her hormonal rages or whatever it is must be rubbing off on you.” 

 

Peeta stopped peeling the apples in the basket and squinted at Johanna indignantly, “I am not hormonal.”

 

“But Katniss is and you know this.” Johanna responded.

 

“Well yeah. I told Katniss her hormones were driving me up the wall.” Peeta commented. 

 

Johanna widened her eyes and stood to smack him in the arm, “You did not tell Katniss that she was hormonal, you idiot.” 

 

“Ow, no I didn’t exactly say those words. I sort of implied it,” Peeta replied as he tried to dodge Johanna’s slaps. She moved to hit him once more, “stop hitting me.”

 

Johanna frowned and smacked him once more before sitting down, “You don’t imply it or say anything about it. You simply note it and acknowledge it inside you and move on. God, Peeta you’re acting so dumb lately. This is not like you.” 

 

“Okay fine, I agree that I’m not myself but I’m just tired and I’m worried about Katniss. She won’t accept the fact that she needs to calm down for the sake of the baby and herself no matter what anyone else tells her. I’m working extra hours and not to mention I still have Willow to worry about.” Peeta explained as he immersed himself on his task of cutting up the apples. 

 

Johanna sat up straighter and moved her chair closer to the table, “Peeta I get that you’re actually worried and I’m not trying to diminish your worries, but Katniss is a great mother and you’re both overreacting and fighting over petty shit instead of talking.” 

 

“I tried, Jo.” Peeta contested. 

 

“Yeah, well obviously not enough. You’re fighting at a moment that Willow is fully aware of her going on’s. Not to mention you’re mounting a ton of unnecessary bullshit on yourselves. So please don’t bullshit me and tell me what the real problem is.” Johanna said. 

 

Peeta stopped his task and supported himself on the table as he hung his head. After some time he answered, “I’m scared. There I said it.” 

 

“Scared of what?” Johanna asked.

 

“Of regressing into my episodes again,” he replied looking at her, “I’m afraid to fail Katniss. I’m afraid of myself and what I could do to my own family. I know I’ve been through the necessary therapy to ready myself for what may come but I still doubt myself. Also Katniss is afraid. She’s always been afraid throughout both pregnancies and it kills me that I can’t protect her from her fears. It’s better this time around but not enough.” 

 

Johanna nodded satisfied with his explanation while Peeta proceeded on his work, “I get it, but listen Peeta, “ She reached out to get his attention, “our life has never been easy and it never will be but you can’t be afraid of something that hasn’t happened.” she pulled back and leaned her elbows on the table, “You’re taking all the necessary precautions and as to Katniss whatever she may be feeling you can’t do much other than what you’re already doing. The rest is really up to her and she’s just responding to an automatic reaction. You just have to let things go. Willow is fine and maybe if you relaxed a bit Katniss would too.” she leaned back against the chair and laced her fingers behind her head, “Besides, at least you have been able to have children which is more than I can say for myself.” 

 

Peeta stopped measuring the brown sugar and frowned, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I can’t have kids.” Johanna clarified. 

 

That quickly sobered Peeta up, “How long have you known?” 

 

“How old is Willow?” Johanna replied.

 

Peeta raised his eyebrows and released a breath he had been holding, “Are you eve sur-”

 

“I’m sure. I’ve done the tests and I’ve gone through the stages of grief for an imaginary child who will never exist.” Johanna replied.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Peeta asked.

 

Johanna grinned to herself as she looked down at the pattern so of the wood on the table, “Because you guys had Willow and I didn’t want to rain on your parade.” she brought her hands out before her,”and in some ways Willow is like my child. At least, I know that I love her like one.” Johanna played with her fingers and took a gulp, “I didn’t want to be jealous of you guys but at times I couldn’t help it. I saw how despite the fear and general vomiting on Katniss’ part she was happy. She was excited and I mourned for my own nonexistent happiness. That was until I saw your daughter for the first time. Her big blue eyes and brown hair made me realize that I didn’t have to give birth to feel like a mother. She made me realize that me having a child would not have made me more complete than I already felt when I held her for the first time.” 

 

Peeta raised his eyebrows, “Wow, I didn’t realize all you felt.”

 

“You didn’t realize because I didn’t tell you. For a while I was like Katniss, I thought I wouldn’t want kids but once Katniss told me of her plans to become a mother I thought that if she could move on so could I. I felt I needed to let the past go and move forward with my life but when I went to talk to the doctors about getting artificially inseminated they let me know that my lady parts where like a broken down car. I guess a girl can get hit down there only so often before she’s unable to conceive.” Johanna stated. She cleared her throat and looked up at Peeta.

 

“I’m so sorr-” Peeta began

 

“Oh stop it bread boy. What’s done is done and there’s no helping it. I don’t need your sympathy. What I do need you to do is relax and give your damn wife a break and fix all this stupid bullshit by being honest with her.” Johanna commented as she rose from the table and went in search of the bottle of wine to finish it. She took one good long swig and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater and smiled, “and if you tell anyone else about my sappiness I will personally make sure my punches hurt even more.” 

 

Peeta smiled in return, “well in that case I’ll do it but we better hurry up and finish this damn pie or we won’t make it to dinner. It’s already getting darker outside. By the way, I’m telling Katniss.”

 

Johanna gave him a side glance as a warning. 

 

“What I have to. She’ll be wondering why I changed so suddenly and not to mention that she’s my wife. I’m expected to tell her everything,but besides that I won’t tell a soul, I’ll leave the rest up to you.”

 

Johanna drooped her shoulders in defeat, “Fine, you can tell her.” 

 

Peeta nodded and continued on his work. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Once everything was all set and done Peeta wrapped the pie in a towel and gave it to Johanna to hold as they walked back to the festivities. Once they entered the house they looked at one another and grinned. Johanna walked towards the dinner table with pie in hand and Peeta went in search of his wife. 

 

Katniss had fallen asleep on the couch and Peeta smiled and ran a finger tenderly over her face pushing back a tendril out of it and bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Katniss stirred and looked around confused, “Oh my god, I fell asleep. How embarrassing, I must’ve dozed off when Annie went to put Fen down for his nap. Oh god, this is horrible.” 

 

Peeta chuckled, “Katniss it’s alright. I’m sure no one minded. It’s warm in here and you’re pregnant I’m sure Haymitch and the rest will forgive you. Although Effie might be hard to pacify, you know how she can be.” he shrugged giving her a sheepish smile, “But I would like to say something.” 

 

“What?” Katniss asked once she sat up. 

 

“Not here.” Peeta replied as he helped his wife stand up and walked her towards the entrance of the living room, underneath the mistletoe. He looked up at it and back down to his wife who was more perplexed by the minute, “I’m sorry for arguing with you today. I’ve been a little on edge lately and it hasn’t made things easy on either of us. I promise to be honest with you and to try to keep things in a relaxing atmosphere for our children’s sake. I will do my best to be the best husband for the remainder of this pregnancy and beyond, but I also need you to do something for me.” 

 

“What?” Katniss asked breathlessly.

 

“I need you to be honest with me about what you’re feeling and why. It doesn’t help that we keep things from each other. We’re not mind readers and it’s not good for Willow to see us fighting. She needs to know that mommy and daddy are trying their best to be okay. We have to do it for her and for this baby.”

 

Katniss nodded wordlessly and after some time she looked back up at him, “I’m sorry too for being so bullheaded, and you’re right of course. It’s just that I’m worried that I’m doing something wrong and my hormones are going insane. I don’t usually go nuts about small things but as the time gets closer to give birth I get more nervous and not to mention I’m afraid that I somehow will do something to hurt my kids or you, even if it is without meaning to.” 

 

Peeta placed his hand underneath Katniss chin, “Well we can’t worry about something that hasn’t happened yet. If something does happen, which I doubt, we’ll deal with it in it’s own time,”

 

Katniss smiled up at him, “What made you change so suddenly?”

 

“Someone gave me a good kick in the ass.” Peeta answered.

 

Katniss glanced towards the kitchen, “Johanna?” 

 

Peeta nodded as Katniss began to speak to him again but he interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips to silence her, “We’ll talk more later but for now let me give you a proper kiss under this mistletoe.” He reached for her beautiful face and framed his other hand onto her cheek as he drew closer and met her warm awaiting lips. He closed as much distance as her belly would allow and poured his search forgiveness into the kiss as he ran his tongue across her closed lips and relaxed into it once she opened up for him. 

 

He was well into kissing his wife senseless when he heard Johanna, “Get a room you two. It’s indecent to show this much love in a room full of virgin eyes.” 

 

Both Peeta and Katniss pulled apart and flipped her the bird as they smiled at eachother stupidly. 

 

“Awww how sweet, I knew you always loved me. I love you too weirdos but you better get to the dining table or Effie will have you both by the throats. It’s time to eat.” 

 

Katniss and Peeta beamed at each other and floated behind Johanna happily awaiting for what the rest of Christmas had prepared for them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys, Hope you enjoyed this short story. Don't forget to leave a review. Reviews keep me going!


End file.
